


Bridge For You

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: Shownu's worries, Kihyun's concerns.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Bridge For You

"Hyung, can I come in?" Kihyun asked after knocking Shownu's door.

"Yeah, come in." Kihyun found the leader lying on his bed, taking off airpod from his left ear.

"Are you on the phone? Am I interrupting?"

"No, Ki. Where are the others?"

"Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Changkyun are having a date in that new café nearby. And I just took Jooheon to bed."

Shownu gave a fatherly smile and opened his arms to which Kihyun literally jumped into.

"He must be very tired with all the dough kneading, I suppose." said Shownu while caressing Kihyun's hair.

"He was so cute at today's Cook Cook, hyung! Did you see how he made that smiley face on the dough? And the dumplings turned out well though some Monbebe suspected they were undercooked."

Shownu giggled at his boyfriend's little pout, "He listened to you well, didn't he? And he didn't do anything that might burn down the kitchen."

"You know I only brought that up because I suddenly missed you during the show. It's Honey's fault, he almost gave me a heart attack when he pulled that prank saying you came!"

"Everyone now knows you're playing favorite, babe. You didn't snap even once today."

Kihyun shrugged, "What can I say? Jooheon is indeed the best assistant chef thus far."

Kihyun put his head on Shownu's shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriend's scent that smelled like cedar wood. This is his favorite way to end a tiring day.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm..?"

"Who did you talk to on the phone? Was it Wonho Hyung?"

Kihyun felt Shownu's body got a little stiffed over his question. He opened his eyes and squeezed the leader's hand.

"Well, yeah. We just talked about stuffs. His preparation for solo comeback, mostly."

Kihyun sighed and bent his legs to the chest.

"Is it that hard to share your worries to me, hyung..? I know you are used to have Wonho hyung for this, and it's not my intention to take over his place but.. I'm here, you know?" Kihyun suddenly felt so emotional.

Shownu pulled the younger back to his arm, "Hey.. what's with the sudden mood?"

"I don't know, hyung. You tell me. Maybe I'm just jealous you're on the phone with another man at this hour."

Shownu chuckled, "You silly."

"Your silly."

"My silly." Shownu planted a deep long kiss to Kihyun's lips, "Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"For working so hard the past few months.. especially on interviews, variety shows, basically all of our TV appearances."

"Everyone is working hard, hyung. We owe so much to a lot of people and I just want to make sure we pay it back properly."

"You must think I don't noticed how you've been taking the most difficult role in our group right, babe?"

"I'm not following.."

"You've been the translator, the bridge, the strongest connector that link us together.. especially me, to the younger members. I know naturally it had always been Wonho as the second oldest.. but you have no obligation, yet you still do it. And I'm very grateful." Shownu kissed Kihyun's forehead dearly.

Kihyun's eyes got teary and he buried his face in Shownu's chest.

"I've been worried about you, hyung.. eversince we parted ways with Wonho hyung, you've been working your ass off for everyone's sake but yours. You don't share your concerns with us but we know you've been taking care of things without us knowing. We just want to help.. Minhyuk has told me a few times that he wanted to step in as the second oldest but he felt like you have built a wall around you. I know you want to protect us, which you've been doing perfectly as our leader, but you're also our precious person, hyung.."

Shownu hugged his boyfriend tight. He was aware that Kihyun never left his side lately during their media appearance. He reacted big to his antics, laughed at his lame jokes, even defended him from the other members' tease. He still cooked and woke everyone up, and he'd been taking even greater care of Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and the maknaes especially at times he must be away for meetings or solo projects.

Kihyun was right. He used to share his worries with Wonho. They'd been friends for years and happened to be the oldest members in the group. Now that things were not the same, he got more anxious. He didn't want any of his younger members got hurt again, but he unconcsciously distanced himself from them.

"I'm sorry, Kihyunnie.. I didn't mean to. I admit it's been harder than usual. Sorry if it makes you and the others feel left out. Sometimes I don't know how to talk to you guys. I've got so much in my mind and I feel like I'll end up corrupting Minhyuk's brightness, Hyungwon's pure heart, and the maknaes, well, they're supposed to be the cheerful ones."

"Minhyuk and Hyungwon are a lot wiser than you think, hyung. Jooheon and Changkyun are freaking adults too! And there's me, hyung. Use me. Let me be your bridge as you said. Talk to me. Share your burdens with me. If you don't trust me as a member.. at least trust me as your boyfriend, will you?"

"Kihyunnie, you've earned my trust even way before our debut." Shownu looked at Kihyun in the eye, "You've been doing an incredible things for me. I am truly grateful. I promise I'll be better, okay? I'll share my worries and concerns with you so we can sit together and find the best way to overcome. Let's be stronger until we're whole again."

Kihyun nodded and wrapped his hands around Shownu's neck, "Thank you, hyung.."

"No, thank you. Thank you for being the most understanding member and boyfriend."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right, hyung?"

"I know baby, I know.."

They were just about to kiss when a familiar voice was heard from the hallway, "Kihyun hyuuuuuuung.."

And the next second, the owner of that voice opened the door and walked in to the room.

"Hyuuuung.."

Jooheon climbed up to Shownu's bed and threw himself between Shownu and Kihyun.

"Why are you up?" Kihyun patted his cheeks.

"I'm hungryy.."

"But you just had 6 dumplings for yourself a few hours ago!" 

"It wasn't a proper meal and now I can't go to sleep because I'm too hungry!"

"Alright let's see what we have in the fridge and I'll cook you something, okay?"

Jooheon smiled widely, showing his deep dimples which always got him everything he wanted.

"But you're tired, Ki. Let's just order something."

Kihyun shook his head, "It's okay hyung, I'll just make something simple."

"You really are playing favorite, huh?"

"Yes he is, I am his favorite. Now please can you let Kihyun hyung go and cook me something hyung, I'm really hungryyyy!"

Both Shownu and Kihyun laughed at Jooheon's sulking. They both know none of them could say no to the rapper's request.

\---


End file.
